


San Francisco

by sweetpeaches69



Series: Lesbian Beverly [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly moves to San Francisco, Gen, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Beverly moves to San Francisco.





	San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @lorrang on tumblr

San Francisco is not what Beverly expected, and exactly what she needed.

She had expected sunshine and beaches, but today she needs to throw on a third layer of clothing. And nobody swims in the ocean here, the sand more pebble than grain, and the water cold and biting.

The cold is a bit different from Maine’s. It nips at your skin and shrinks your scalp. It covers the city with a blanket of fog, pouring into the bowl created by mountains.

On the plus side, the city is so gay.

She’s never felt more at home, her days filled with work she loves, a job as an assistant for the fashion designer Camelia Skikos. Her nights are spent at dyke bars, on dates with interesting women who exude light and passion, with friends who gossip and drink expensive wine with her at high-end restaurants.

Beverly has never felt more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hack my blog @wlwbeverlymarsh on tumblr


End file.
